


Fate

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [54]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Modern AU, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: She needed coffee.Really, she needed it an hour ago, but apparently fate has some other plans for her.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 3/12/20 prompt: Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go.

She needed coffee.

Really, she needed it an hour ago, but there was none in her house. Then, before she could go out for some, her boss called her at home, and she had to crank out a report for him _before_ she had coffee.

The report is finished, but now she’s _extremely grumpy_ thanks to the lack of coffee, and she still needs to walk over to the local shop before she can get that sweet, sweet hit of caffeine.

She’s just barely alert enough to see the corgi before he runs across the busy street, in his mad dash for freedom.

She manages to snag him though, cuddling the dog to herself as he licks at her face happily.

His owner comes running up, breathless, panting a thank you and an apology all at once, and _oh_.

He’s beautiful.

Time stops.

And then —

“Hi. I’m Poe.”

“I’m Rey.”


End file.
